New Universe, New Heroes
by spitfirepreferssilkie
Summary: In the wake of Wally's death, Zatanna, being the good friend she is, discovers a way to bring Wally back, but that will include Nightwing and Artemis to journey into different universes looking for the red headed speedster. When they run into the Teen Titans universe, tensions rise and will Nightwing and Artemis ever find the correct Wallace West?
1. Arrival

**Hiii! Okay so I had this great idea and I just couldn't pass it up, all my other stories are on hiatus seeing as I'm not as involved with those shows but eventually they will be updated, just please be patient with me, life has been a new thing after another so writing another chapter has been really difficult. Anyway, hope you like this and I own nothing. I wish :(**

* * *

Artemis sighed. She was tired, emotionally and physically drained. She ran a hand through her long blonde hair. 'I really need to cut my hair' she thought. Her thoughts drifted to Wally. Wall-man. Her boyfriend. Her _dead_ boyfriend. Artemis sighed once more. She knew if she continued like this she'd never get over his death. She walked through the small halls of her Palo-Alto apartment that she shared- _well,_ **_had,_**with Wally. Artemis stripped of her clothes and stepped into the shower. The blazing hot droplets hit her skin, and relaxed her aching muscles. She knew she needed sleep, and soon. Artemis quickly stepped out, dressed, and climbed into bed. Hoping that soon Wally would join her soon, but alas, that wouldn't happen.

* * *

**The Next Day, Palo Alto**

_"Artemis! Quickly open the door! You need to hear my good news!" _Zatanna's fists pounded against the doors of Artemis' small apartment. Artemis rolled over in bed and groaned. She grudgingly stood up and walked past their dog, who was sleeping soundly next to the door and opened it with a soft 'click'. "Hey!" Zatanna smiled and gave her long-time friend a hug. Artemis smiled and hugged back in return. "Okay," Artemis began, "What was such big news you needed to come pounding at my door at," she paused to look over at the clock hanging over the television, "7:48, in the morning?" She raised a shaped eyebrow.

"_Well, _I thought you wanted to know that a certain best friend/sorcerer knew how to get Wally back from the dead.." she sing-singed. Artemis gaped at her. 'No way that's possible, Wally is dead. He's gone.' Artemis thought in sorrow.

"How? Wally is dead. You and I both know that. He was sucked into the speedforce. We went to his funeral last week. He. Is. Dead." Artemis croaked out, her voice breaking halfway trough.

"Exactly. He got sucked into the speedforce, but that's either on another plane of existence or even in a different dimension or even universe! Artemis, I have this amazing idea to bring him back and stop everyone from being sad anymore! Especially you and Nightwing. Ever since his death you guys have been so depressed, and it's _killing_ everyone. Please, I know how to get him back but I _need_ your help. Please." Zatanna begged. Artemis looked up beneath her thick eyelashes. Zatanna could see the tears brewing in her eyes. Artemis sighed and shifted her weight from one leg to the other. After a few moments of silence, just as Zatanna was leaving with her eyes glued to the floor, Artemis said two words.

"I'm in."

"Great," Zatanna smiled. "Meet me in the Watchtower in 30. I'll fill you and Nightwing on my plan when we're all together. I'll see you soon okay?" Artemis smiled in agreement. She closed the door and sighed. She headed into her room for the long day ahead.

* * *

**In The Watchtower, Planet Earth**

"Recognized, Tigress, B-07; Recognized, Nightwing, B-01" The Zeta Tubes lit up with bright light as the two heroes were transported. They walked to Zatanna who in the middle of the room had the computer screen filled with complicated math equations, a list of destinations, and a specific plan. "Nightwing. Artemis." Zatanna acknowledged. "Okay, so time and space. Two things you will be going through in order to find Wally. I've prepared a list of what you could encounter while on your mission. Alternate versions of us, new and different people, different laws, even a different way of living which includes laws of physics and gravity. Who knows there might be less gravity in one universe and everything is floating around? You guys need to expect the unexpected. Now, I'm pretty sure there will be alternate versions of us, so be careful, you might think you have found the correct Wally, but he could have been together with Artemis since she joined the team instead of on New Years all those years ago? I'm serious guys, bring back the wrong Wally and everything could be thrown out of whack." They both nodded.

"Wait a minute, if Nightwing is coming, then who will lead the team?" Artemis questioned. A soft 'yeah' from Dick **(a.n. okay so lets pretend Artemis knows Robin's identity and from now I'm going to call him Dick so it'll be easier than referring to him in instead of his hero form all the time)** followed Artemis' inquiry. "Don't worry, I've found a replacement just while you guys look for him." she reassured the pair.

"Okay, so when exactly does this mission start?" Dick smirked behind his mask. "Now." was all Zatanna said before she quickly muttered a few words and pushed a large backpack into Dick's, and before they knew it they were surrounded by white light and then water, then darkness.

* * *

**Meanwhile.. Titans Tower, Jump City**

"Friend Speedy! Friend Aqualad! Friend Bumblebee! Ooo," Starfire giggled as Más ý Ménos grabbed onto her legs holding onto her with all their might.

"Hey boss!" Kid Flash greeted as he sped into the living room of the titans tower, with Jinx in his arms. "You can put me down now you know!" Jinx growled, obviously not happy of being carried at the speed of sound. After he put his ex-villain girlfriend Kid Flash sped over to the array of food that graced a table overlooking the view of Jump City and the water surrounding the tower. Chatter filled the room as more and more titans entered into the celebratory party held by Robin, boy wonder, and his team. Soon enough, all honorary titans and regular titans filled the room, reconnecting with each other and having a good time.

"Excuse me, um... hello? Yes, Okay so welcome to Titans Tower to those of you that have never been here before I welcome you with open arms. I hope you're all having a fantastic time seeing as you all deserved it with all of your handwork not only-" Robin's speech was interrupted by a loud crashing sound and the sight of water being slashed so high, it hit the windows of the living room. Intrigued by the interruption all titans, of every size rushed to the window to see the cause. And there, washed upon shore, lay a skinny blonde woman, with Asian/Caucasian features and a man with fair skin, deep black hair, and a mask over his eyes; resembling the one to Robin, the boy wonder.

But what made everyone surprised, were the spandex they were both wearing. The woman, a green top, with the Green Arrow insignia, and the man, a tight black suit with a blue bird plastered across his chest. Starfire gasped. All eyes turned to her. " That man... he... is wearing Robin's future costume. The Nightwing."

"Wait a minute, if that guy is Rob in the future then who is the girl?" Cyborg asked. "Well I vote we go see if they are okay, they have taken quite a swim and I'm pretty sure they're injured seeing as they're both unconscious." Raven proposed. Everyone agreed in unison and went to help their mysterious guests.

* * *

**The Med Bay, Titans Tower, Jump City**

Artemis stirred. She groaned as she struggled to open her eyes; the bright lights of the medical bay, making it harder for her to see. "Dick?" she called, and heard no response. On impulse, she sat up quickly until she was met with a sharp pain in her chest, arm, and leg. She carefully laid back down. Artemis studied her surroundings and body. A large bandage wrapped around her shoulders and chest, a cast around her left arm and another around her right leg. 'Great.. Now I might not be able to fight crime' she mentally brooded. Suddenly someone was at her side. Artemis turned her head to see a cyborg studying her bandages. "Who are you!?" Artemis yelled, filled with fear at the mysterious man. "Settle down little lady, my name is Cyborg, and I won't hurt you, I'm here to help you. You and your friend in the dark suit washed up on the rocks next to our tower and being the heroes we are, we obviously needed to help you."

"So, you said tower right? What do you people do here that you have your own med bay?" Artemis asked as Cyborg as he proceeded to change the bandages around her chest. He froze. "You don't know? You know the Teen Titans save Jump City again!" He was bewildered by her confused then comprehending expression.

"I'm... not from this universe Cyborg. In my universe there are no titans, or a jump city, instead there's a Gotham a-and a Happy Harbor, and Central City, and Star City, and.." Artemis swallowed a lump in her throat and dried the tears that began forming beneath her eyes, " a-and Palo-Alto, I came here to look for my boyfriend, well, fiancée but we hadn't announced it yet," she choked, "Wally West, aka Kid Flash." Cyborg grabbed the tissue box and handed it to the blonde. He smiled softly at her until he was interrupted by a small moaning sound coming from the bed next to Artemis. Her head snapped up and turned in the direction in which the sound came from as Cyborg jogged over to the bed next to hers.

"Dick," Artemis smiled. "Thank god you're awake, are you okay?" Artemis said softly. "Yeah I'm fine, but where are we?" he asked.

* * *

**Okay? Good? Great? Leave a little love and recommendation in the review box below. Any thoughts, mean or nice are appreciated. Hope to see y'all soon!**


	2. Breakdown

**Hey y'all guess who is back! It took a little while and I've just started school again and I've got tons of homework! But that wont stop me! I'll update as much as I can. I own nothing :( But enjoy!**

* * *

Artemis ran a hand through her knotted locks. "We're in another universe. In this universe there is a team called The Teen Titans, and there's a place called Jump City, where we are right now. Remember Zatanna sent us into another universe to find Wally." she explained. Cyborg, who had left once he had checked on Dick's cast that currently resided on his left leg walked in.

"Robin, these are the two we found. The girl is Artemis-" Artemis raised her hand in a half-wave, "-and Nightwing, or Dick." He locked eyes with the parallel universe version of himself. They both nodded silently until Robin spoke up, "You told them your identity?"

"Had to, Artemis here figured it out, and most of my old team already knew," he spoke, his voice hoarse and raw.

"Old team?" The boy wonder questioned.

"Yes, we were a branch of the Justice League, myself, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Artemis, Miss M, then later Zatanna and Rocket. We were tired of being sidekicks, so we broke off." He answered. A moment later, Cyborg walked out. Beast Boy and the rest of the titans bombarded him with questions about the two mysterious intruders. "Listen guys, they're pretty banged up so let them have some rest-" he was interrupted by Beast Boy who said, "But we wanna know who they are! And why the guy was wearing Nightwing's apparent future costume and who the hot babe was!"

"If you must know, they both have names. Nightwing and Artemis. They're not from this universe and from what I've been told they're here to find their version of Kid Flash. Who in their universe is Artemis' fianceẻ and Nightwing's best friend. He was sucked into something called the Speed Force, and now they're searching for him." Robin answered. All eyes went to Kid Flash who was currently in the process of devouring a piece of chocolate cake. "What, it's not its actually me." He said, "It's another universes' me." Just then a loud blaring ran throughout the tower, bouncing off the walls and echoing in the med bay.

* * *

Meanwhile... both Artemis and Nightwing shot up from their short slumber. Quickly untangling themselves from the covers and bed they used whatever they could to get to the source of the sound. Arriving at a large amount of superheroes wasn't something they expected. "Uh, hi. We heard big blaring sound, so yeah instinct." Nightwing said sheepishly.

"Well you guys are hurt so it'd be best if you guys relaxed. It was a crime alert. It obviously alerts us when a crime is going down." Cyborg explained. Robin glanced at their visitors who situated them directly in front of the screen as if they were learning about their mission. "Anyways, this time its Control Freak. And Brotherblood? And Killer Moth? This doesn't make any sense since when have these three collaborated!?" Everyone was confused. Since when has this collision of villains happened?

"We dont have time for this, c'mon titans go!" Robin announced and soon enough everyone had fled the scene leaving Artemis, Nightwing, and Raven who had stayed back. Raven turned to face the older heroes, "Listen, I can heal you guys with my powers but I don't know how long it will take, so you guys might really have to sit out this...unusual battle." Artemis looked over at Dick, almost having a psychic conversation, which they were so used to. They both nodded at Raven.

* * *

15 minutes later..

"There, all done. You guys should be okay. Let's go join the others in the battle." Raven announced. "Wait, do you need anything? You guys seem to have clothes but any weapons?" She asked.

"Bow and Arrow, and for my friend here at utility belt please." Artemis answered, anxious to feel the bows and arrows of this universe. She pondered how balanced it would be, how the arrows looked, how the bow looked. Raven handed their weapons. Then they were off.

* * *

An arrow soared through the air then struck its target. The ground in which Control Freak was standing on. "Ah!" He screamed at the sudden explosion. He looked around to see if Speedy had gotten out of his binds. He hadn't if it wasn't Speedy then who could have shot the arrow?

"Hey over here!" He heard a woman scream, and he looked over to see a gorgeous beauty. Long blonde locks blowing in the wind, an arrow pointed at him, and a very fit body. Her gray eyes seemed to sparkle in the light. Artemis shivered when she saw his creepy little eyes rake over her body. "Stop staring at me you creep, I'm so glad you're going down!" She released her arrow which released a net which encased his large body to the ground.

"Who are you?!" he yelled. She jumped off the bench she was standing on and observed the scene. About half the heroes were in binds, while she saw an orange girl, Raven, Robin, Cyborg, and a boy that resembled Garfield Logan fighting near each other. When she glanced over that was when she saw him. This universes' Kid Flash. He was fighting with a girl dressed in pink and black. They seemed close, she noticed. The way they spoke to each other while fighting bad guys. She knew they were somewhat together because she and Wally did that when they fought together. Suddenly a wave of emotion crippled her. She felt a memory invade her mind.

"_I __**so**_ _wanna kiss you you right now or kill you for putting us through this!_" She recalled Wally saying. Then she replied with "_You can decide later when we're alone.." _She chuckled at the grin Wally sported after then felt her eyes water even more. Oh how she missed his incessant eating, his constant jokes and flirting. She started to feel her chest tighten, her lungs burn, and her entire body shake. Uncontrollable sobs consumed her and she felt as if she was dying. Nightwing rushed over to her, and pulled her against his chest. Muttering calming words to her he rubbed her back soothingly as the rest of Titans defeated their foes. Soon after her breakdown, Artemis had calmed and was currently sniffling, as the other Titans watched on; Dick whispered, "What happened? I saw you take down one baddie then the next moment you're almost killing yourself by sobbing."

"This universe's' Wally reminded me that I might never see him again and I just couldn't hold it in," She said softly, hiccupping half way through her sentence. He helped her stand up and wrapped an arm around her middle and spoke roughly, "Help me get her a bed, she's drained and could use some sleep," They all headed back toward the 'T' tower for a much needed rest.

* * *

**So this chapter wasn't as good as I wanted it to be bc I had to stop a lot to think and this story is a little all over the place. My mind wants to do all these things but I'll try as hard as I can to stick to one thing. Anyways, until next time! :)**


End file.
